cursed angel
by zodiac-kite
Summary: The announcement of the 5th tournament and a new fighter is going to participate
1. prologue motherless child

Disclaimer: don't own Tekken or any of its characters  
  
I think I've rewritten the prologue at least 5 times and not been satisfied with it, but since the last chapter was just too strange I think I really just have to reload it. The ending made my character seem pycho so if you already read it before just read the last part. Another thing I didn't like with this story was the title so I've reloaded it. If any of you wonders this is like ten years before the 4th tournament. Ohh one more thing and I'll stop bugging you, please remember to review.  
  
Prologue: Sometimes I feel like a motherless child  
  
The tears inside me ache for release.  
  
These hurt and scared feelings inside longs for isolation,  
  
So they one day can seek upon revenge and tear me down.  
  
¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨  
  
The two children were sitting up in their beds watching TV silently. They were watching what used to be their favorite program, but it didn't seem to matter much as the sad expression on their faces refused to disappear no matter how much they wanted or wished to.  
  
Mum's been gone for a month now hasn't she? Rei said with a pale and numb expression on her face.  
  
Think so, the redheaded answered her with a weak whisper.  
  
The silence continued as the two was sitting up stiffly not moving a muscle and barely breathed. A.J was the first one to go to sleep and pull the sheets over himself shutting out the sound of the agony in his head. He dug his head into his pillow not wanting his sister to see how weak he had became, how the tears where sliding down his face. It wouldn't stop his pillow was entirely soaked with tears and he felt the taste of them in his mouth. He pulled down the sheets slightly when he heard that the sound of the TV stopped. Rei pulled her legs towards her body not making a sound. She was so numb and cold nowadays, she wasn't the same person that he had grown up with, the one he used to play and talk with.  
  
Rei suddenly sighed and her numb expression started to fade away as a smile appeared on her face.  
  
When I get better, promise me that the first place we will go to is the arcade! She said cheerfully in a way that somewhat soothed A.J's aching.  
  
¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨  
  
Why are you not laughing now when you see what I've become?  
  
Get caught up with the tide It's already too late to sympathize and regret,  
  
This was the way you wanted from the start You're lying if you tell me else  
  
Because this isn't an ache of a broken heart,  
  
This is the cry of an abandoned child.  
  
¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨  
  
NO!! LET ME GO! LET ME GO!  
  
Heihachi was watching how the young boy was struggling trying to tangle himself out of the men's hold. His screams were hysterical and shrieked through Heihachi's ears, making the situation even worse than it already was.  
  
Heihachi approached the boy making him somewhat silent, his eyes were reflecting a confused mix of hatred and fear. Heihachi grinned, and bent down to get to the boy's level of height.  
  
If you do this for me, A.J I'll promise you that I'll bring back your mother for you and your sister.  
  
A.J was watched him skeptical trying to push his doubts away.  
  
You promise?  
  
Heihachi nodded his head, grinning. Obviously this little fellow didn't know that promises didn't mean much to him. Only a couple of letters put together randomly was all it was to him. He watched the boy as his head turned towards the floor, deciding what he should do. Not long after A.J returned his gaze and nodded smiling a weak smile before getting carried away by the men.  
  
Marie watched outside the window, she sighed sadly returning her eyes to the small pale child, putting her hand on her forehead checking the temperature. She was still very hot, which was the reason that she couldn't stay conscious for long even when she gained it. Her fever had been persistent in over a month, and although it didn't get worse it didn't get better either.  
  
Where's A.J? she whispered with a hoarse voice trying to strain her eyes open.  
  
He's not here right now, sweetie. Marie said trying to keep her voice as neutral as possible not wanting the girl to know what had just happened.  
  
Rei fluttered her eyes slowly, she didn't believe a word that Marie was saying, she already knew he was gone. Because every day and time she had woken up her brother always stayed by her side. Not just because he wanted to protect her, because she knew he was just as sad and miserable as her. He was only seeking comfort from her, since he never had felt so alone and abandon before. She hadn't either, but it felt like a part of her was born to handle this feeling since it felt so recognizable.  
  
She closed her eyes pretended to be asleep until she heard that Marie had locked her door shut. The sheets surrounding her was pushed away she and felt a coldness rush through her. The amount of weakness in her body was felt and she could almost feel how she was slowly fainting. She headed quickly over to the door opening it and smiled briefly as she removed the gum that was placed on the lock so it was impossible to lock.  
  
Heihachi was still standing at the same spot as before the boy and his men had left the room. Still smiling at his victory. A cold chill was sending through his spine like someone was glaring at him with intentions to kill. He slowly turned around to see Rei standing by the door, with a numb and blank expression that even frightened him from time to time. Only a month ago this girl was the most lively thing he'd ever seen, something that annoyed him tremendously.  
  
You're wondering where your mother is right?  
  
Rei didn't respond and the numb expression on her face began to turn into hatred and anger, reflecting a side that Heihachi enjoyed much to see.  
  
Do you even know who your mother is? He said mockingly examining the girl's eyes with his own harshly.  
  
She's not the gentle woman that holds you in her warm embrace.  
  
Just give me back my brother, she shrieked at him angrily forgetting about the pain her body was experiencing.  
  
I can't give you something that you don't deserve.  
  
Upon saying this Heihachi received an angry and bitter glare. The moment the two shared was broken off when Marie stomped in worryingly already noticing that Rei had gone from her room. She didn't even take any further notice that Heihachi was standing there and just grabbed Rei by the wrist dragging her back to her room.  
  
What the hell where you thinking at, rushing off like that, you're already sick do you have to make it even worse? Marie lectured frustrated.  
  
Rei walked back into her room involuntarily, limb and tired as her head felt dizzy and nauseous. Tears where stuck in her throat making it hard to breathe or move. It gave a sting to her already soar eyes and she just wanted her whole existence to fade away.  
  
Does it even matter anyways, I'm just a motherless child, she whispered sadly.  
  
¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨  
  
Born into happiness only to watch it being ripped away  
  
Sometimes it feels like it's so close at hand,  
  
Soon to be over soon to be regain, like my release is so near  
  
But I stop to see that there's a long way from home.  
  
And sometimes I feel like a motherless child. 


	2. deceived

Disclaimer: *sigh* I don't own Tekken or any of its character T_T  
  
A/N - This chapter will be very different from, the last chapter since in this chapter it's like ten years after. It also won't be so dark anymore, I'll stop talking now but I just want to say remember to review always appreciated. Hmmm. Oh yeah, If you have time try to guess who A.J is. It shouldn't be so hard, I hope.  
  
Chapter two: deceived  
  
Hwoarang was sitting at a classy restaurant tapping his fingers impatiently. He didn't feel very comfortable in places like this and he asked himself what he was doing here in the first place. In the beginning all this was going to turn out was a short pain free assignment. But thinking of it he should blame himself for being so naïve that he actually believes what the old bastard had told him.  
  
Excuse me, the young woman asked politely tapping at the redhead's shoulder.  
  
Are you Hwoarang?  
  
Hwoarang nodded slightly and looked down briefly at the shirt black skirt she was wearing.  
  
This came for you, she said silently almost whispering and handed him a white envelope.  
  
Hwoarang watched as she walked away, the heels she was wearing had to be at least 10 cm high. As she turned to the exit his eyes came back towards the white envelop and opened it.  
  
Son of a. He stopped at his tracks noticing that a couple of people sitting near him were staring.  
  
He calmed himself down and shuffled away his strands of hair from his eyes. He read the letter one more time and sighed. This is bullshit he thought.  
  
He turned away to one of the waitresses asking for the check. After he had paid he walked away from the restaurant mad enough to kill. The man was doing this on purpose squeezing out every opportunity he had to make him work for him. Hwoarang sighed asking himself why he just didn't turn and walk away and forget about the whole thing. He knew he was being used and manipulated. After today he would pack his stuff and disappear he would never get the answers he wanted to in this way. But then again, what else would he do?  
  
Hwoarang started to head for his hotel, tired of everything that had happened this last few months. He smiled at the fact that he was actually living in one of the most expensive hotel in the city and that he didn't even have to pay for it. He laid back against his bed and reached for his pocket taking out a picture. He was somewhat about eight years old in this picture and he was standing beside a girl a younger than him. It was a life that he wished that he could remember, but never did. Almost like it had never happened.  
  
Hwoarang woke up by someone knocking on his door repeatedly not stopping even though he refuse to respond. He made a loud groan before he headed for the door to open it violently:  
  
What?!  
  
Hwoarang? A girl with light brown hair said sounding high and mighty as she raised her eyebrow.  
  
Yeah!? He responded instantly not liking the snobby attitude she was having against him.  
  
My name's Natalie, I've worked with you before remember, she responded even more confidant and put out her hand.  
  
Hwoarang shook her hand, not appreciating the way too formal hello. He remembered her all right not that he wanted to. She was behaving like a bossy dictator a female version of Hitler. The snobbish high all mighty attitude was the only thing that made her have a personality.  
  
My friends call me Nat, she said and stepped into his hotel room laying out all her stuff beside his bed.  
  
Then I'll call you Natalie, Hwoarang said with a mean smile on his face.  
  
Whatever, I am not here to argue. She said and turned away.  
  
She reached out for a notebook in her suitcase and started to read the content out loudly.  
  
We're going up 5 o clock to meet with this guy named Frank, talk about half an hour then leave and head straight for the airport where we fly to San Francisco to make a deal with George Mc.  
  
Hold on here, we don't have to go on board for the plane until 9 o clock no need to wake up that early and Frank doesn't mind if we come late. Now put down that damn book and relax, Jesus. Hwoarang exclaimed and went back to his bed pulling the sheets over him. At least in sleep he wouldn't have to hear her complains about nearly everything.  
  
Ehh, excuse, I'm sleeping in the bed. Nat said and waved her hand in a way to say shoo.  
  
Why?  
  
Because I'm a woman and the least thing you could do is to let me sleep on the bed, she said and crossed her arms.  
  
Well, woman you could sleep on the bed anytime you want but so will I, he said and pulling the sheets over him once again.  
  
¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨  
  
A/N - As you may have noticed by the way, I change each description to fit the chapter. Except for the prologue, don't worry I don't talk this much in the future. 


	3. the new news

Chapter two: the new news  
  
"You're seriously going?!" Danno yelled out to his friend making the sentence marked more like a statement than a question.  
  
Rei nodded her head coldly not giving her friend a further gaze or eye contact, as she didn't felt she was in debt to. Danno locked Rei's movement with his eyes following her in silence as she was walking out of the school.  
  
"Stop following me", Rei said finally when she stopped at the school gate waiting for the limo to pick her up. "I don't have the liability to tell you anything".  
  
She turned her head around facing her friend's eyes for the first time this day since Danno had found out about the news. A mean glare telling her not to meddle was given in her emerald eyes and opened the door to the limo that finally had arrived.  
  
"If you're going so am I", Rei stopped her movements looking back at her friend in disbelief. "You're too frighten to," she said trying to see if he would back down. "We'll see if that's the case then", Danno said finally not letting Rei get the last word as he shut closed the door.  
  
Friends are such pain in the ass, she thought angrily, still watching Danno through the window. She chewed her lips unconsciously that she did so and wondered to herself why she agreed to go out with this moron in the first place. If she hadn't he wouldn't be on her case all the time worrying about her constantly. She already had one of those and she certainly did not need another.  
  
"So where are we going today ms", the chauffeur asked in his usual charming and gentle voice with an eased smile on his face.  
  
"Just home", Rei muttered bitterly.  
  
She closed her eyelids with a sigh leaning her head against the leather seats. An image of her brother passed her eyes quickly, making her remember all the painful memories the old man had caused her. She clenched her fist wanting to break a window and scream, but knew better not to since the last time he did so her step mom sent her to a very disturbed psychiatrist.  
  
She opened her eyes startled at the vibration in her pocket, "it's probably your cell" the chauffeur said trying to be helpful as he saw her startled eyes. No shit Sherlock, she thought wanting to say it out loud but didn't.  
  
Hello?  
  
"Ahh Rei-chan!" Rei hid her face in her left hand regretting that she hasn't shut off the phone. "School ended early today, so I'm already at your place, see you when you're there."  
  
"Yeah guess we will", Rei muttered un-happy. She closed her cell, and groaned falling back against the seat. The one in the cell was her stepsister Alice who had by some reason taken a liking of her, wanting to meddle in her life as much as possible. God probably thought that she hadn't suffered enough and took 20 pounds of clay to create an irritate person named Alice Moors.  
  
"We're there" the chauffeur said not having to say it a second time as Rei was already half way out.  
  
Rei dragged her feet towards the grand mason, trying to enjoy the small time she had left not being inside of it. The sound of birds flapping around shrieking inside their cages was the closest she would get to welcome home everyday and she sighed in respond. "Shut up" she yelled and threw her jacket and backpack against the cage making the birds flap around hysterical.  
  
Don't do that, Marie hissed at her clearing the cage to its normal condition and placed Rei's belongings on a dining chair. "Don't do that either" Marie said disciple taking away the cigarette that Rei had taken out of her pocket just about to lighting it.  
  
Rei breathed out heavily, "Jeez you just wants it yourself". Marie didn't even let the comment pass through her ears and let it slip as usual, pushing the young girls back prompting her to go back to her room.  
  
Unwillingly she opened her door slowly knowing what or should we say who she would be finding inside.  
  
Goodie you're home, we like just have to talk. Alice said not concerning if she was listening or not. She patted the seat on the bed not even giving her a glance, too absorbed in the concentration of painting the third perfect layer on her toenails.  
  
Rei sighed loosening her hair from her ribbons directing her other hand towards the door, "Out".  
  
"I said out", Rei repeated strongly seeing that Alice didn't take any notice of her demand.  
  
"Fine", Alice said stomping bother hands on the bed making a print, "You really should learn to become a more social able person though".  
  
I'll put that on my to do list, Rei said sarcastically slamming the door behind Alice who barely made it out of the room without getting squashed. Alice pointed her tongue at the door stubbornly as if Rei was standing in front of her before she left for her own room.  
  
Rei fell back on her bed and tried to ease her tense body. She drew away strands of hair in her face while she took out an envelop from her pocket with her other hand examining it closely. The sealing has already been broken ravagely the first time she set her eyes on this envelop getting a pretty good idea what it was about. She pulled out the wrinkled letter of the envelope and read it again forming a content smile on her lips.  
  
Dearest Rei Melland  
  
You are hereby personally invited to the 5th tournament If accepting, you will participate in the first meeting and announcement by the 5th September in Tokyo Japan in the Mishima head office.  
  
"Oh I'll be there alright."  
  
This may be the worst chapter I've ever written, but it's supposed to show that the 5th tournament has started and isn't any bigger than that. Next chapter though will be better I think. And there'll be more action/events/plot/original characters in it. Review!!! Well maybe not on this chapter since it sucked, well flames are always welcomed either way so Review!!! 


End file.
